


[Podfic] no sleep tonight

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Daud, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “Pretend, for interest’s sake, that you were amenable to a relationship with me," the Outsider says."Impossible," Daud says, appalled.An asexual, aromantic Daud unwillingly offers relationship advice. No, he doesn't know how it came to this either. Or, asexual!Daud deals with the vagaries of attraction: the Outsider and his chosen edition.





	[Podfic] no sleep tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no sleep tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563957) by [taywen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/pseuds/taywen). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/NoSleepTonight/no%20sleep%20tonight.mp3)  
  
| 16 MB | 0:23:03  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/NoSleepTonight/no%20sleep%20tonight.m4b) | 16 MB | 0:23:03


End file.
